JJGideon's love song
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Just a little song fic for JJ AND GIDEON.


**AUTHOR NOTES: I want this pairing on for a while now. Maybe this will hopefully start it. Hope you like.**

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend._

_When they said there someone you should meet._

Gideon sat in his office looking at a few files when Hotch came in. "Are you busy?" Hotch asked.

"No. I was just working on a few files. What can I do for you?" Gideon asked.

"Well me and Haley have tickets to a nice opera. But a friend of hers is in town and we were hoping you might like to come. Dinner first. Her friend works odd hours so she has to meet us there." Hotch said.

"What time?" Gideon asked.

"7." Hotch said.

"Sounds good. I could use a nice Opera." Gideon said with a slight smile. Hotch nodded and left the office giving Derek Prentiss and Garcia a thumbs up.

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town,_

_He waited impatiently_

_Wen she walked in their eyes met_

_and they both stared_

_And right there and then everyone else disappeared but._

Aaron Haley and Jason all sat around a table. "When is your friend gonna get here?" Gideon asked politely.

"Oh right now. She just walked in." Haley said standing.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late Garcia forgot to give me her report on the last case." JJ said.

Gideon smiled at her. "That's fine we're just waiting on a friend of Haley's." Gideon said. He had secretly been impressed with JJ for a long time. And only recently had he acquired feeling of the romantic genre for her.

"Jason JJ is my friend. I invited her cause I knew she liked Verde." Haley said as the band played a nice song.

"Haley why don't we dance." Aaron said. When they were on the dance floor JJ burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Gideon asked.

"Just I think this was a set up on everyone's part." JJ said.

"Why do you say that?" Gideon asked.

"Cause Morgan Prentiss Garcia and Reid are all sitting in the corner over there smirking this way." JJ said.

"Well I guess we better give em a little something to talk about." Gideon said standing and holding his hand out. "Care to dance with me?" He asked.

"Love to." JJ said taking his hand and following him to the dance floor.

While dancing Gideon leaned in and whispered. "It might go a long way if we kissed." He said.

"You think?" JJ asked smirking.

"Definitely. Gotta make it look real." Gideon said shrugging. JJ leaned in and captured his lips in hers.

When they broke apart they both smiled. "Think it was real enough?" Gideon asked still reeling from the kiss.

JJ caught site of the table and smirked. "It was real enough to me and I think Reid passed out." JJ said laughing with Gideon.

_In no time at all they were standing there._

_In front of a little church._

_In front of their friends and family._

_Repeating those sacred words._

Gideon was standing at the altar in the church where him and JJ had decided to get married at. Aaron, Derek, and Reid beside him as his Best man and Groomsmen. They all turned to see Haley, Prentiss and Garcia down the aisle as JJ's Bridle party. When the doors opened again they seen JJ on her older brother's arm. Her dress was beautiful. When her brother got her to the end of the aisle he smiled as he gave her away. While standing in front of the Minister they joined hands. "Dearly Beloved we're gathered to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Any one here who sees fit for this not to happen. Please speak now or forever hold your peace." The Minister said. When no one said anything they all smiled. "Well then please face each other." The minister said. JJ handed Garcia her bouquet her hands was shaking.

"We're here to witness the joining of Jason Michael Gideon and Jennifer Joy Jureau. Jason and Jennifer have opted for tradition vows so here we go. Jason please repeat after me. I Jason take thee Jennifer Joy to be lawfuly wedded wife. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. Forsaking all others. Til death do we part." The minister said.

Gideon smiled. "I Jason take thee Jennifer Joy to be lawfully Wedded Wife. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. Forsaking all others. Til death do we part." Gideon said.

"Alright. Jennifer repeat after me. I Jennifer take thee Jason Michael to be my lawfully Wedded Husband. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. Forsaking all others. Til death do we part." The minister said.

JJ took a deep breath. "I Jennifer take thee Jason Michael to be lawfully Wedded Husband. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. Forsaking all others. Til death we part." JJ said tears slipping down her cheek.

"Nice. Jason do you take Jennifer Joy Jureau to be you Lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. To Love, Honor and Cherish her for all your days. If say please say 'I do.'." The minister said.

"I do." Gideon said.

"Jennifer do you take Jason Michael Gideon to be your lawfully wedded Husband. In sickness and in Health. For richer or for poorer. To Love, Honor and Cherish him for all your days. If so please say 'I do'." The minister said.

"I do." Jennifer said.

"The rings please." The minister directed at Garcia and Aaron. Once the rings were placed on the Bible he smiled.

"Jason please take Jennifer's ring and place it on her ring finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and affection for you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister said.

Jason slipped the gold band on Jennifer's hand and spoke. "This ring is a symbol of my love and affection for you. With this ring I thee wed." Gideon said.

"Jennifer place this ring on Jason's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and affection for you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister said.

Jennifer slipped the band Jason's hand and spoke. "This ring is a symbol of my love and affection for you. With this ring I thee wed." She said smiling.

_Preacher said "son kiss your bride"_

_and he raised her veil._

_Like the night they met time just stood still._

"Well by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister said. Jason raised JJ's veil and they kissed like the night on the dance floor. They heard all the cheering going and smiled. When they finished the Minister spoke. "I present to you for the first time. Mr and Mrs. Jason Gideon." The Minister said.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned_

"_congratulations, twins."_

JJ was laying in a hospital bed. Gideon was by her side. "Alright Jennifer on this next contraction I want you to push." The Doctor told her. JJ nodded and relaxed.

Jason ran his hand through her hair. "Have I told you how much I love you for doing this?" Gideon asked.

"No. But I already know." JJ said kissing him quickly as another contraction hit.

3 hours later Gideon walked out to the waiting room to find the team all there. "I have 3 people who would love to meet all of you." Gideon said turning and going back to JJ.

"Did he say 3?" Derek asked following the rest of the group down the hall into the room. They all stopped short seeing JJ holding 2 babies.

"Hey guys." JJ said.

"Hey Sweets. Look how cute they are ." Garcia said.

"What are their names?" Hotch asked.

"Meet Daniel Morgan Gideon." JJ said smiling.

"This little beauty is Joy Penelope Gideon." Gideon said catching JJ eyes and smiling.

_One boy, one girl two hearts beating wildly._

_To put it mildly it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away._

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives._

_And for a moment the whole world revolved._

_Around one boy and one girl._

_THE END_

**Song by Colin Raye "One Boy, One girl"**


End file.
